Lies Within Us
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Jay Halstead has a daughter Kinsey Madelyn, She goes missing. Three Weeks have past since she was last saw sitting on the district steps. There had to be more to the story, Why would she get up from the steps. Was She hiding something? What more? Jay is slowly breaking without his daughter being home in his arms... Jay is lost without his little girl. Read! It won't disappoint.
1. Chapter 1: Being Lost

**It's Madison and this is my new story Idea. I got it from watching Season 1 and I was going to use it as a storyline for my other story but decided to just make a new one. Read it. I promise this story will not disappoint. Read and Review.**

 **I do not own anything only the characters I create. NBC and Dick Wolf own everything else.**

Jay woke up that early morning, not wanting to get out of his bed,but knowing his daughter is out there somewheres He couldn't just stay in bed knowing his little girl was kidnapped. He looked to his right nightstand and stared at the picture of him and his daughter. He smiled then started crying. He got up from his bed and walked to her room and looked around in her room were white walls,teal and chevron bed covers and pictures hanging up in her room. Jay started crying. He walked in the room and sat on the bed, He looked around at the pictures with her friends and family.

"She's 15. My little girl. Erin,Hank. She's been missing for three weeks." spoke Jay

Everyone in Intelligence turned and looked at Jay. No one spoke,everyone heard the whispers that were in the wind. They all just stood there numb,no one

wanted to talk.

"Kinsey Madelyn, She's my baby girl, you all know that. I miss her like crazy. Why does someone have to take her from me. I don't get it. She always calls coming home from her friends house. No one saw her." Jay walked up to the board and posted her picture.

The board has kept the same thing up there for Three Weeks, No progress has been made. Nothing. Three Weeks since Jay last saw his little girl, Three Weeks since He said goodbye,It's been three weeks, nothing has been done. No one has given up yet.

Jay stood up there trying not to break in front of everyone. He couldn't take none of this anymore.

"Please reach out to your CI's and talk to them. Tony, Kev,Adam talk to them please." His voice breaking with every word.

Hank walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Jay,Go home get some sleep." Jay turned his head and looked straight into Hank's eyes.

"Hank,With all due respect sir. I'm not going home until I have Kinsey in my arms."

Hank walked back into his office and sat in his chair. He looked at the computer. Jay walked back to his desk. Erin walked to it and stood in front of him.

"Jay,We'll find her." Platt came running up the stairs everyone turned their heads.

"My CI said He saw something suspicious. I don't really know what he means,but Jay he mentioned you."

Everyone got up from their chairs and ran down the stairs. They all got into their cars and drove to the CI. Jay jumped out the car.

"Detective Halstead,My Daughter is the one missing." Jay shook his hand.

"The other day I was doing what I normally do, sit out on the porch. I heard this scream. I didn't think of anything because well, It's Chicago."

"Thank you." Jay walked to a warehouse in front of the house. He stood by the entrance.

"Hank,Let's check this out." Jay spoke, for the first time He felt confident in saying something, His voice didn't break.

"Get the long Guns." Hank shouted, Everyone rna back to the cars. Jay grabbed the rifle and stood by the door waiting for Kevin to bust it down. Kevin came by the door.

"Chicago PD!" He yelled Kevin bust the door down and everyone went in with caution. Jay saw three tables with meth on it and what looked like counterfeit money. Erin walked behind Jay and checked every room. No one was in there but in the last room Erin saw a Man. The man charged her. she fought him off until He punched her and knocked her out. He pulled her out the back door and threw her in the van. Everyone walked back outside.

"Where's Erin?" Jay yelled

"She was in there." Jay ran back into the building and checked all the rooms He saw blood then Erin's handgun.

"Damn it." He punched the wall giving him a broken knuckle. Jay ran back outside and stood in front of everyone.

"Erin's been abducted. We are being targeted. My daughter first now Erin. What is next? Kim or your kids Adam." Antonio pulled out his phone and called it in

"10-69 Officer has been abucted!" He yelled , Jay walked off, He looked like he was about to cry not knowing what to do. He didn't want to get up. He felt number than before,He wished his daughter was laying in his arms and wished his partner and best friend was too.

"NO ONE SAW ANYTHING. WHAT THE HELL.." Jay threw his arms up, and just stood there.

"Jay,Calm down. We'll find them." Adam put his hand on Jay's shoulder. Jay pushed it off.

"Adam,Don't even. She's been missing for Three fucking weeks. Three Weeks without her sleeping in her bed. Three weeks without her smiling face,three damn weeks since I last held her in my arms. For all we know she could be dead or even out of the country." Hank smelled something bad. He started to back away from the building.

"EVERYONE GET BACK. THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOW!" Everyone started backing away from the building, a couple seconds later the place blew up throwing Jay 10 feet into the air.

"Anyone hurt?" yelled Olinsky

No one could see from the smoke every where. Adam got up from where he fell. He saw Jay lying there. He ran to them.

"Hank! Jay was hurt!" yelled Adam

"10-14 Bomb went off. Officer down. I need an ambulance and Bomb squad." yelled Adam


	2. Chapter 2: Safe

All anyone could hear were the sirens from the ambulance speeding down the street. Adam stayed close to Jay. Not moving, He sat there on the ground with his hand on his chest making sure Jay doesn't die on him or anyone else. Gabby and Leslie jumped out the ambulance and rna towards Jay.

"What happened?" Gabby put the C collar on him. Adam and Antonio picked him and put him on the stretcher.

"His daughter is still missing. We came here and now Lindsay was kidnapped and then a bomb went off." Adam climbed into the ambulance. Leslie jumped in and Gabby shut the door. Leslie started an IV. She checked his pulse.

"Pulse Low,but He'll make it." Adam held his hand tight,watching a tear drip onto Jay's hand.

"Come on Jay,stay with us. Kinsey needs her Dad. She needs you to be the one who saves her." Gabby stopped the 5 minute car ride but to Adam it felt like a million years. Adam jumped out after Leslie did.

"We are going to find Erin and Kinsey,It's been too long to wait anymore. We will find them."

"Hank,I'll talk to my CI's." Antonio walked into the hospital and Saw Will standing in front of him

"Any news on Kinsey?" asked Will

Antonio looked up from looking at the ground. Antonio wanted to yell ,He wanted to get all of this anger out of him. He wanted to fall onto the ground,and just sit. He walked to the wall and slid down it. He put his arms around his legs and buried his head.

"No Will. She's still missing. You have to treat Jay. He flew 10 feet in the air." explained Adam

Will pulled Jay's stretcher into the room and Connor helped him lift Jay onto the bed. Natalie started ripping his shirt.

Will walked out the room, He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, a number he hasn't dialed in well over three weeks. He hasn't called that number since the day he found out Kinsey was missing. He put the phone to his ear and heard the ringing,then the phone picked up.

"Uncle Will?" Kyle said

"Hey Kyle, Can you get out of the house. I need you to help me with Kinsey. She's still missing."

"She hasn't been found yet. Why hasn't my Dad said anything. I would've flown down there and helped look. I'm on the next flight out."

"Your Dad is in the hospital,I'll pick you up from the airport. Get here quick Kyle." Kyle hung up the phone and bought a plane ticket then packed his bag. He ran out the door after grabbing his bag.

"Come on Jay. Stay with me." repeated Dr. Rhodes

Olinsky walked over to Antonio and sat next to him on the ground. Antonio lifted his head up and looked around.

"Tony,We are going to find her. I promise." For the next couple hours Intelligence stayed at the hospital. Erin woke up in the back of a van. She had a bad headache.

"What the hell? Where am I?"She yelled

"You are in the back of a van going to a warehouse. Your team never should've done that. Now you and that little girl is going to pay." Erin thought what Little girl..then it hit her.

"You touch her and I swear my Sergeant will have your head on a stick." Erin threatned

"And Yeah, if they ever find you and her. What's her name? Kinsey?" The guy laughed.

Hours passed and Jay was still in surgery.

Jay's surgery went well. He got a concussion and a cracked rib. Dr. Rhodes came out the double doors. Will stood up,and so did Hank.

"Hank,Will. Jay had a few cracked ribs from falling and he has a concussion. He also had internal bleeding that we fixed." Connor explained

"Thanks Connor." Will got a text saying that Kyle's plane just landed

"Hank,I'll be back. Text me if anything changes." Will walked out the hospital and into his truck. April stood next to Natalie.

"What's up with Will?" She asked

Natalie looked at her. "He hasn't been the same since she went missing,April. I don't know. It feels like the whole world is coming down on Jay. His Best Friend died now His daughter is missing and he hasn't seen Kyle since the day he left for college. I feel so bad for him."

Kyle walked out the plane and saw his Uncle Will standing in front of him. He walked towards him.

"Kyle,Why haven't you come back to Chicago?"

"Uncle Will,I can't. I can't face my Dad again. He betrayed Kinsey and I. I didn't want to go through heartbreak."

"Kyle,He did it for a reason. I promise you that. He was heartbroken after your Mom died." Kyle walked to his car and got in. Jay woke up from his sleep.

"Ow." Hank was sitting next to him

"Jay,Do you remember who I am?"

"Hank,Where's my daughter? Did you find her?" Hank looked at him with a blank face.

"Jay,No. We didn't,we haven't found her yet." Jay sat in the bed looking at the room. Will and Kyle walked into the hospital. Kyle looked around and saw all of his family.

Adam and Kevin turned around and looked straight into Kyle's eyes. They both had a look of relief.

"Kyle James Halstead,Get your ass over here and give me a damn hug." said Antonio

Kyle walked over to Antonio and hugged him with his arms wide.

"I've missed everyone a lot. I just couldn't come back here. Not after seeing Dad like that." Antonio smiled, then kicked Kyle in the ass.

"Go see your Dad. He misses you and Kinsey." Kyle walked into his room knocked on the door and walked in.

"Dad,It's me. I came back to help look for Kinsey. I want to apologize for what I did. I'm sorry for going without your permission. I'm sorry for everything Dad."

"Kyle?" Jay looked confused

"Dad,It's me. I'm sorry for going into the Army. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for leaving after Mom died. I just couldn't go on Dad. You broke and I did too. I'm sorry. I want your forgiveness for leaving. I'm just glad you are okay."

The guy stopped the van and climbed out. He opened the back and picked Erin up. She went unconscious.  
He threw her down on the ground.

Jay got up from the bed and hugged Kyle. "Son,I'm sorry,for doing what I did after your Mom died. I didn't mean to. I just miss her."

"Adam,Any word on Erin?"

"No. We haven't gotten anything. We are going to find them,if It's the last thing Any of us do."

 **How do you like Chapter 2? What about Kyle? Why did He leave? What about his Mom? Will they ever find Kinsey and Erin before it's too late? Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
